The Evolution Of Stefanie
Ever look at a picture of yourself, and remember the time? That time in your life. What you may have been dealing with? Thinking about? Feeling? Even secretly? I do. I mean, oddly enough I do have a lot of pictures of me, my life, IDK I like to document it all. I am here to show some pictures of...ME. It's not just a gallery of me. It will be pictures, and I will say WHEN it was in my life. What I may have been thinking, feeling, even secretly. I don't know why, I guess I am becoming a LITTLE more trusting on here! Good for you guys, earning my trust! Hope you enjoy! :D #iamasuperstar (talk) 01:43, June 19, 2013 (UTC) NOTE: I have said before...I have changed a LOT over the years. Please do not judge me based on the way I look or USED to look. It's just how it was. I can't HELP it. I am choosing pictures of me where I looked good at the time, and that actually kinda have meaning behind it. You too, will change looks a lot. It's puberty! LOL it happens! I trust you guys, please! Pictures IMAG0121.JPG|I actually like this pic of me! The day after Christmas, 2010! IMAG0081.JPG|This is kinda cool. :3 Christmas 2010 was a happy time, my Uncle Rick was still around. Christmas was always good with him! Now it's gonna suck! :| IMAG0134.JPG|Blurry one but i still like it! 2010, it was when i got my 1st digital camera so i was happy to have that! Picture 1.jpg|Me Christmas 2011! I always kinda liked this pic...this was my last Christmas with my braces on! :D Copy of Picture 011.jpg|This was the 1st pic of me with OUT braces! :D IMG_2160.jpg|I can literally hear myself saying, "Squee I love Ian!" :P IMG_0838.jpg|1st pic of me, the day i bought that pink lipstick! it's my fave! IMG_2281.jpg|I don't care what the f*ck Xavier says. I look like a freakin' movie star here! DAT FACE! I have more pics of me like this oooh that was a good day! :D IMG_2324.jpg|I M SINGING TAKE A "LOOK" :o (I have bravery to post this) IMG_2174.JPG|I always liked dis pic! I was in deep thikning dere! IMG_1950 - Copy.JPG|This picture... *sigh* well...hmm...I have bravery to post it. You will only get it, if you see it. Wow. That ady I had just come home from the therapist, to put it lightly. Copy of IMG_2204.JPG|Ahh yes, me in West Park! I was in my kinda...punkish-emo, "I wear a lot of colors" kinda mode. 383255_254867441236180_100001387790101_719453_985461247_n - Copy.jpg|Ooh my Uncle Ron took this of me in 2011! (Sorry now the pics are a BIT out of order) I was in 10th grade, and this was actually after my 1st hospital visit for my collapsed lung. And wow...I smiled. That's why my nail polish is green...it was around St. Patrick's Day time. :o IMG_2699.JPG|Here I see a girl who had just went to see her crush yesterday. :3 Hehe damn that was such a happy day for me. IMG_2702.JPG|Me and my pretty new haircut Summer 2012. I am sitting on my moms car...ya know...BEFORE I WENT AND EFFED UP THE WHOLE FRONT OF IT! >:( @ME IMG_2862.JPG|This was me on my 1st day of Senior Year. Before school. Before I heard the devastating news. Why did I do what I did. IMG_2894.JPG|Now I see me just completely faking. 2 days after the horrible 2 AM night...i really had effed things up at this point in my life and ^ there is Miss Crazy-What-I-Did. You can thank ONE freaking person for my actions. At least, well it's not my fault how i react to news. IMG_2936.JPG|Everytime I see this pic...I see it as, "The day after he left." The, "Til I see you again," picture. The last thing he had said to me was, "I'll see you later, Stef!" Well, i did but...still...do I freaking LOOK happy? That changed me. IMG_3178.JPG|Ahh yes. Good ol' November. Well I am still wearing my blue eye make up, so that is a sign of something. Hmm...at this point I had already liked Xavier. And here I thought we were friends. I would find out, in due time. IMG_3217.JPG|Amie took this picture of me when we went to the South Mall! Just thought I could add this in here. :D IMG_3283.JPG|This is a pic of me and Miss. Brunner around Christmas time. But you know what is weird about it, in a way? The night before this picture was taken, Chase was having some issues that night and I cried. The next day, I was still thinking about him and hoping he was OK. So whenever I see this picture and look at me, I remember I was actually thinking about him. IMG_3290.JPG|This was me in the morning one day, and I was ready to go to school! And YES it was winter! IMG_3485.JPG|And here was me after I had gotten my new glasses! I was happy about that! I really think even in this pic...I mean you can see me through the past few years and I have evolved :D IMG 0703.JPG|(Now we are going out of order...these are now going to be a mix of older and newer ones) IDK WHY but I took this in the bathroom mirror at school! Old pic! IMG 0659.JPG|This really is not the best picture here but WOW it was awhile go and I forgot I had it! IMG 0891 - Copy.JPG|Yeah I remember this >.> XD IMG 1228 - Copy.JPG|Whoa Steffie XD IMG 3490.JPG|Cake yay :P IMG 2951.JPG|This was at Wendy's and I remember this well this was after the dreaded time. >.> Copy of IMG_1759.jpg|This is the one I said I was hugging myself after I found this picture XD Copy of IMG_0319.jpg|OMG look at young me! I was so happy to have Selena's CDs! I still am I was just singing her music! c: Copy of IMG_0337.jpg|My eyes tho! c: IMG_1628.jpg|Dear Stefanie: Please never go back to how you felt when you took this selfie! Love, Stefanie (Odd how it took it like that o_O ) Copy of IMG_1424.jpg|Stefanie! Stop being so cute!!! <3 Copy of IMG_1292.jpg|OMG LOL see this is me and one of my special Oreos! This was over a year and a half ago!!!! <3 Copy of IMG_1264.jpg|IDK what I was doing here... XD Copy of Picture 084.jpg|Where did this even come from!? Copy of Picture 082.jpg|That look tho... Copy of IMG_1657.jpg|Cred goes to my mom oh how I remember this... Copy of IMG_1655.jpg|This was taken before that last one...except I was not sitting down and my mom didn't have the flash on...it's amazing how many pictures I have but never upload....there is still more it is probably impossible to show them all. I show the ones that have a story to them! I do believe every picture tells 1,000 words/a story to it. IMG_6465.JPG|This was actually only a few months ago in 2013 my momma took this! (The next few pictures are pictures OF pictures) I do not know why I am cut off, sometimes the disposable cameras act up but they still take wonderful pictures! :) IMG_6467.JPG|This was me Christmas 2012! The last happy Christmas ever with my mom and my Uncle Rick. I mean my God both of them are gone now! Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:PA Rocks Category:Pictures Category:Happy Pages